nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Rivers
' (right) and Armond Hill (left) in Game 4 of the 2008 NBA Playoffs against the Atlanta Hawks.]] NBA Champions Boston Celtics.]] '''Glenn Anton "Doc" Rivers'(born October 13, 1961) is an American basketball coach and former player. He is the current head coach for the Los Angeles Clippers. As an NBA point guard, Rivers was known for his defense. Playing careeredit Rivers was a McDonald's All-American for Proviso East High School in the Chicago metropolitan area.1 Rivers represented the United States with the national team in the 1982 FIBA World Championship, in which he led the team to the silver medal, despite missing the last shot in the final, which could have given the title to his team. After his third season at Marquette University, Rivers was drafted in the second round (31st overall2) of the 1983 NBA draft by the Atlanta Hawks. He graduated from Marquette while completing course work as an NBA player. He spent the next seven seasons as a starter in Atlanta, assisting star Dominique Wilkins as the team found great regular-season success. He averaged a double-double for the 1986–87 season with 12.8 points and 10.0 assists per game. Rivers later spent one year as a starter for the Los Angeles Clippers and two more for the New York Knicks, before finishing his career as a player for the San Antonio Spurs from 1994 to 1996. Coaching career Orlando Magic (1999–2003) Rivers began his coaching career with the Orlando Magic in 1999, where he coached for more than four NBA seasons. Rivers won the Coach of the Year award in 2000 after his first year with the Magic. That season, he led the team that was picked to finish last in the league to a near playoff berth. He made the post-season in his next three years as coach, but was fired in 2003 after a disastrous 1–10 start to the season. Boston Celtics (2004–2013) After spending a year working as a commentator for the NBA on ABC (calling the 2004 Finals with Al Michaels), he took over the Boston Celtics coaching position in 2004. During his first years with the Celtics, he was criticized by many in the media for his coaching style, most vociferously by Bill Simmons, who in 2006 publicly called for Rivers to be fired in his columns. As a result of the Celtics' 109–93 victory over the New York Knicks on January 21, 2008, Rivers, as the coach of the team with the best winning percentage in the Eastern Conference, earned the honor to coach the East for the 2008 NBA All-Star Game in New Orleans.3 On June 17, 2008, Rivers won his first NBA Championship as a head coach after defeating the Los Angeles Lakers in six games.4 The Celtics needed an NBA record 26 post-season games to win it. Rivers played for the team that held the previous record for most games played in a single post-season: the 1994 New York Knicks played 25 post-season games. Rivers would lead the Celtics to the 2010 NBA Finals where they would once again face the Los Angeles Lakers and lose the series in seven games. After deliberating between staying on the job and leaving the job and returning to spend more time with his family in Orlando, Rivers finally decided that he would honor the last year of his contract and return for the 2010–11 season.5 On May 13, 2011, after months of rumors that he would retire, ESPN reported that the Celtics and Rivers agreed upon a 5-year contract extension worth $35 million.67 On February 6, 2013, Rivers notched his 400th win with the Celtics in a 99–95 victory over the Toronto Raptors.8 Los Angeles Clippers (2013–present) On June 25, 2013, the Los Angeles Clippers acquired Rivers from the Celtics for an unprotected 2015 NBA first round draft pick. He also became the senior vice president of basketball operations on the team.9 In his first season as their head coach, Rivers led the Clippers to a franchise-record 57 wins, garnering the 3rd seed in the Western conference. The 2014 NBA playoffsfirst round playoff series against the Golden State Warriors was marred when TMZ released an audiotape containing racially insensitive remarks made by the then-Clippers owner Donald Sterling. Though there was a possibility of the Clippers boycotting the series, they would play on, holding a silent protest by leaving their shooting jerseys at center court and obscuring the Clippers logo on their warm-up shirts. Rivers himself stated that he would not return to the Clippers if Sterling remained as owner the following season. NBA commissioner Adam Silver responded to the controversy by banning Sterling for life and compelling him to sell the team. After the team was sold to Microsoft CEO Steve Ballmer for $2 billion on August 12, 2014, Rivers remained with the Clippers.10 On June 16, 2014, the Clippers promoted Rivers to president of basketball operations in conjunction with his continuing head coaching duties. Although Dave Wohl was hired as general manager, Rivers has the final say in basketball matters.11 On August 27, 2014, he signed a new five-year contract with the Clippers.12 On January 16, 2015, Rivers became the first NBA coach to coach his own son, Austin Rivers, until June 26, 2018 when he was traded to the Washington Wizards for Marcin Gortat. On August 4, 2017, Rivers will remain as the Clippers head coach, but will no longer be the team president. Head coaching record Personal Life Rivers is the nephew of former NBA player Jim Brewer. Rivers and his wife Kristen have four children. Kristen Rivers filed for divorce in 2019. His oldest son Jeremiah played in the NBA D-League for the Maine Red Claws. His daughter Callie played volleyball professionally in Puerto Rico and is married to Seth Curry, while his middle son Austin plays for the Houston Rockets. His youngest son, Spencer, is a guard who played for Winter Park High School and for UC Irvine. Rivers is a cousin of former NBA guard Byron Irvin and former MLB outfielder Ken Singleton.15 Rivers was given his nickname of "Doc" by then-Marquette assistant coach Rick Majerus. Rivers attended a summer basketball camp wearing a "Dr. J" T-shirt. Majerus immediately called him "Doc" and the players at camp followed suit. The name has stuck ever since.16 Other work Rivers is also currently a member of the National Advisory Board for Positive Coaching Alliance, a national non-profit organization that helps student-athletes and their coaches.17Rivers has appeared in several videos for this organization, all of which can be found on the group's YouTube channel.18 See also * Biography portal * Basketball portal * Boston portal * List of National Basketball Association career steals leaders * List of National Basketball Association players with most assists in a game * List of National Basketball Association players with most steals in a game Referencesedit # Jump up^ See Also *List of National Basketball Association career steals leaders *List of National Basketball Association players with most assists in a game *List of National Basketball Association players with most steals in a game References External links * Doc Rivers Coaching Info at NBA.com * databaseBasketball.com: Doc Rivers (as coach) * databaseBasketball.com: Doc Rivers (as player) R R R R